


Clarity

by gracelessglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessglory/pseuds/gracelessglory
Summary: The last year has been trying for the Hogwarts founders. With each new day, a new boding feeling surrounds them. Founders fic. Rowena/Godric/Salazar triangle fic.





	Clarity

Author’s Notes: So this has been a long time coming. This has been a brain child since I was fourteen. Thank you to BeachMomma77 for alpha’ing me. To SaintDionysus for listening to me about this and finally thank you to Kaarina Riddle for beta’ing and alpha’ing for me.  This is the Founders and a triangle. More will come eventually. I can’t promise an update schedule as this kind of comes to me when the mood strikes. But please, read and review and let me know what you think. Rated M for what’s to come. If you’re interested, please follow me on Facebook. [www.facebook.c](http://www.facebook.com/)om/ xogracelessglory

 

The morning mists swirled quietly around her. She sat on her rock and looked moodily out across the water. Her curled ebony hair fluttered in the wind. A deep sigh resounded in the base of her chest and her sapphire eyes lost focus. A feeling of uneasiness settled into her bones, no matter how much she tried to figure out what was causing it, it wouldn’t fade. She drew her knees up to her chest and watched the sun as it rose. She focused on the colors of the day break. The soft hues of red, pink, and yellow. A chill ran her through to her bones.

 

Something was changing. She wasn’t sure what yet, but it was coming and when it did she would face it. Her thoughts drifted for a few moments longer and she stood up. She gathered herself up in her cloak, tears stinging at her eyes. She blinked, unsure of what and where they had come from. She used the back of her sleeve to carefully dab her eyes. She heaved one last sigh before turning her back to her rock, and her lake. The day was beginning, whether she was ready or not.

 

She trudged back to the castle stomping the grass underneath her feet with each step. She bowed her head, so the others didn’t see her. It was her responsibility to remain strong. She didn’t want to worry the others and she didn’t want the nagging that would come from Helga. She groaned at the sight and saw a broad shouldered red-haired man, waiting for her at the door. Godric.

 

She cursed under her breath for a moment before raising her head to greet him. She hid the hurt behind her eyes and put on her smile that she saved solely for the residents at Hogwarts and said softly, “Good morning Godric. I hope you slept well.” She raised on the balls of her feet to kiss him on the cheek.

 

He looked down at her with a frown and sighed, “Aye, but what are you doing out so early on the moors lass?”

 

She shrugged glibly and responded with, “Getting my morning wits about me. Something I know I don’t have to worry about with you.”

 

She patted his cheek lightly before walking inside. A deep frown crossed the man’s face. He never knew where he stood with her. A tug of his beard and he knew he had to get inside as well, lest breakfast be missed.

 

He knew if that were to happen he would be sore for the rest of the day. At least this way, he would be able to admire Rowena without worrying about her catching on. He began to whistle merrily as he walked to breakfast behind her and stuck his hands within his robes.

 

She had pulled her caper off once more. Godric was none the wiser and was honestly probably admiring her backside. She rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t be able to hide so easily from Salazar.

 

The man’s pool less dark eyes bore holes into her. They ate at her soul until she confessed what she was truly feeling. Right as she was thinking of how to best avoid the cunning man, he appeared before and offered her his arm. “I’ll escort you the rest of the way to breakfast Rowena,” a small smirk spread across his pointed features.

 

She latched onto his arm and smiled kindly up at him. “Thank you, Salazar.” She looked straight ahead, avoiding the brown almost black eyes. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that his goatee was finally grown in. She sniffed aloud, she did not like it. She had made the matter known and he had chosen to grow it anyway.

 

It was the same song and dance with the pair of them anyway. It was the same of her and Godric. Endless flirting that turned into cold nights and early mornings. Salazar had been pushing his anti-muggleborn agenda lately. It was more in whispers within his own house, but it had spread enough to her own house where she knew. She refused to talk about it, though the man knew where she stood.

 

Muggle-borns belonged. There were no if’s, and’s or but’s about the situation. She climbed up the dais and sat next to Helga and hugged the matronly woman. “What’s for breakfast this morning Helga? What did you charm those sweet elves into making for us?”

 

The stout woman grinned her normal grin, “You’ve your normal fare, missy. All fruits and the like,” and then the woman grumbled under her breath, “All skin and bones. Never eats any meat this one.”

 

Rowena finally truly laughed for the first time in the day. The woman was relentless, and she said wisely, “We don’t need meat to survive Helga. I’m perfectly healthy.” She looked on at the blond affectionately.

 

Helga tutted disapprovingly, “No substance. I prefer a little meat on anyone’s bones.”

 

Rowena tucked herself into breakfast and looked out amongst the mass of students. She picked at her food and kept the fond smile on her face, wondering what she would be teaching her Eagles today. What would they be interested in today? Alchemy? Or maybe it would be potions. Her cyan eyes twinkled at the thought of teaching, her passion. Nothing else mattered and she could push away the feeling this morning if she nourished at least one mind today. One new spell and look of wonderment was all she needed to get through the day.

 

Salazar’s scowl was pronounced. He was not used to being ignored and Rowena was doing just that. Off in her own world as usual, whether it was dreaming up a new spell or whatever happened across her mind. He had at least gotten under Godric’s skin. Which made the morning worth the time.

 

As the days passed, the jealousy rose between the two of them and he was sick of biding his time. If he did not make his move soon, Godric would. The brash man had insinuated so at last night’s dinner when Rowena wasn’t listening. He rubbed at his temple. She was just a woman. This shouldn’t matter this much - even if she were potentially his future wife.

 

He watched her carefully and tried to shrug it off. He would see her later in the day. He huffed and finished his breakfast. His pupils were waiting eagerly for him and so was his basilisk.

He stood up and stroked his beard for a moment and stalked moodily out of the Great Hall. The malignant man stormed off and refused to think of the quick-witted woman who was still eating at the table.

X-x-x

The elves scurried around the kitchen, frantically trying to prepare lunch for the residents of Hogwarts. A matronly woman with gleaming chestnut eyes stood behind them, humming. She was just there to oversee. Since the elves had come to Hogwarts in refuge, they had been working nonstop to please her.

 

Nothing pleased her more than to oversee the cooking.

 

Helga Hufflepuff was a simple woman who was happiest where she was. In the kitchen, making others happy with food in their belly. She dipped a finger into the pasty of a future pumpkin pasty and smacked her lips for a moment.

She looked at the small elf who was standing over it. “A bit more cinnamon, Tipper.” The stout woman nodded in satisfaction after Tipper added the recommendation. “Much better! Hop to, we have hungry children to feed! No one shall go hungry on my watch!”

 

Her thoughts wandered as she paced the kitchen. There was something brewing between the other three founders. Rowena had grown up in the past few years and she could feel the affection growing for her from both Salazar and Godric.

 

The woman played with her frock for a moment and thought about it. She wasn’t jealous but more worried on what path Rowena would choose. Each could be disastrous in their own way.

 

“Oh goodness!” She laughed at herself, and noticed she had put a roll in her mouth. She ate when she was worried. She never took herself so overtly serious that she couldn’t find the humor in herself. She never wondered why she was the portly woman she was. She loved food.

 

Her eyes danced and shrugged a bit to herself. “Alright let’s get these things on the tables for our lovely residents to feast!” Cracks sounded as the elves delivered the food to their respective tables. With the final crack, Helga resolved to herself, that she would watch the trio and play matchmaker where she could. Guiding Rowena where she felt best would be her goal. Whether the petite woman liked it or not.

X-X-X

 

Rowena smiled as classes ended. Her students barraging her with questions about the day's work. She had decided on Alchemy for her older students and Charms for her younger students. She sat in the chair she occupied in the Common Room, preferring a forum style of teaching compared to the classroom setting Salazar preferred for Potions.

 

“Thirsty minds! I can only answer you all so fast! And it’s almost lunch time! After this we will have a free period and I will grade the papers you have all given me.”

 

She took the diadem off her head, forgetting it was there most of the time. She rubbed at her temples for a moment. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine in the back of her mind. She should probably wear the Diadem less. She tucked a stray tendril behind her ear as she listened to Ellyn, a seventh year, asking questions about the Mandalas of Alchemy. “I promise Ellyn, I will answer your questions, but for today, please, let’s take a break.”

 

The teenager pouted and nodded. “Madam Ravenclaw? Thank you for a stimulating lesson as always.”

 

Rowena rose from her chair and flung her hands out in a shooing motion. “Now it’s time for lunch. I’m sure it’s already on the table for you all to eat. Go nourish yourselves, so you can nourish your brains further tomorrow.”

 

After the students reluctantly cleared the Tower in search of sustenance she decided to wander. She wasn’t sure if her head could currently handle the hustle and bustle of the dining room. She stepped into the Hallway and closed her eyes as an afternoon breeze blew across her face. She sighed in relaxation. She yearned to go back to her spot by The Black Lake but knew it wouldn’t be in the best grace to do so now.

 

So, the airy woman stood there for a moment, a half smile on her face and the wind fluttering through her hair, hoping that the headache would ebb away instead of progressing, like it tended to. The diadem loose in her hand, she was unaware of her surroundings.

Godric was searching for Rowena. Her little birds had flown the nest and had made it to The Great Hall, informing the fiery wizard that their mentor had not followed them to lunch. Something had told him that he needed to check on her and the brave man always followed his instinct.

 

He trekked his way up the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw Tower. He groaned, forgetting how many there were and muttered to himself, “I’m getting too old for this shite.”

What he came upon, in front of the barrier to Common Room of Ravenclaw had him stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped agape in awe as he saw Rowena, with the sun beating down on her, looking serene. Lost in her own world, he had never seen her more in her element, or more elegant.

 

His courage overtook him, and he stepped toward her silently, not wanting to interrupt her reverie. He took one deep breath and slowly lowered his head, noticing the way her eyelashes flickered every now and then, as if some new thought were developing there at that exact moment.

 

There was something about this woman that drew him to her. He wasn’t as smart or as wise as she, but he could love her with every ounce of his being and he was going to show her. Tired of hiding his feelings and being bogged down by his own thoughts he tilted his head to the side and just before the next flutter of eyelash happened, Godric slanted his lips over Rowena’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss, not daring to deepen the kiss any further at this time.

 


End file.
